disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
List of cameos in Who Framed Roger Rabbit
s.]] All the Toon characters on this list have either appeared physically or in another form in Who Framed Roger Rabbit. These characters had either appeared in animated features or cartoon shorts made by various studios, presented here. Note: This list does not contain the characters mentioned in the film or the character cameos from the Roger Rabbit shorts, Tummy Trouble, Roller Coaster Rabbit, and Trail Mix-Up. Also planned were several cameos in the canceled prequel Roger Rabbit II: The Toon Platoon. Cameo Appearances The Walt Disney Company *Mickey Mouse *Minnie Mouse *Donald Duck *Daisy Duck *Goofy *Pluto *Pete *Horace Horsecollar *Clarabelle Cow *Huey, Dewey, and Louie *Clara Cluck *Gus Goose *José Carioca from Saludos Amigos, The Three Caballeros and Melody Time* *Bucky Bug from Bugs in Love *The title characters from The Merry Dwarfs *The trees and flowers from Flowers and Trees *The Sun from Father Noah's Ark *Big Bad Wolf, Fiddler Pig, Fifer Pig, and Little Red Riding Hood *Peter Pig from The Wise Little Hen *The orphans from Orphans' Benefit *Toby Tortoise, the girl bunnies, and the animal pedestrians from The Tortoise and the Hare *The title characters from Water Babies *Isle of Jazz from Music Land *Jenny Wren from Who Killed Cock Robin? *Cock o' the Walk from Cock o' the Walk *Elmer Elephant and Joe Giraffe from Elmer Elephant *Snow White, the Seven Dwarfs, The Evil Queen (appearing as the Witch), and the forest animals from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs *Ferdinand from Ferdinand the Bull *Pinocchio, Jiminy Cricket, and Lampwick from Pinocchio *Various Fantasia characters: **The brooms from The Sorcerer's Apprentice **Hyacinth Hippo and Madame Upanova from Dance of the Hours; **Peter Pegasus, one of the unicorns, and the Cherubs from The Pastoral Symphony **The Cossak flowers and Chinese mushrooms from Nutcracker Suite *The Reluctant Dragon, Sir Giles, and the horse from The Reluctant Dragon *Dumbo, The Crows, Mrs. Jumbo, Casey Junior, and one of the clowns from Dumbo *Bambi, The Great Prince, Faline, Flower, and Thumper (mentioned) from Bambi *Pedro from Saludos Amigos *Ben Buzzard from The Flying Jalopy *Emotion from Reason & Emotion *Monte from The Pelican and the Snipe *Chicken Little from Chicken Little *Peter and Johnny Fedora from Make Mine Music *Br'er Bear, the Tar Baby, the hummingbirds, and the Sis Moles from Song of the South *Willie the Giant and the Golden Harp from Fun and Fancy Free *The forest animals from Melody Time* *Danny from So Dear to My Heart* *J. Thaddeus Toad and Cyril Proudbottom from The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad* *Cinderella's glass slipper from Cinderella* *Mr. Walker from Motor Mania* *Bill the Lizard, Tweedledum, The Cheshire Cat, and the doorknob from Alice in Wonderland* *A sheep resembling Lambert's mother from Lambert the Sheepish Lion* *The apartments and skyscrapers from The Little House* *Witch Hazel and Beelzebub from Trick or Treat* *Peter Pan (mentioned), Tinker Bell, John Darling, and the rhinoceros from Peter Pan* *Babe the Blue Ox from Paul Bunyan* *Maleficent's Goons from Sleeping Beauty* *The Penguin Waiters and the silhouette of Mary Poppins from Mary Poppins* *Piglet from Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day, Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too and The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh* * Flaps the Vulture and Kaa from The Jungle Book* *Thomas O'Malley, Duchess and Napoleon and Lafayette from The Aristocats* Warner Bros. *Bugs Bunny *Daffy Duck *Elmer Fudd *Porky Pig *Yosemite Sam *Tweety Bird *Sylvester *Foghorn Leghorn *Road Runner* *Wile E. Coyote* *Marvin the Martian* *Sam Sheepdog* *Speedy Gonzales* *A Bugs Bunny prototype *A gray version of Marc Antony* *A character resembling Michigan J. Frog* *Yoyo Dodo from Porky in Wackyland and Dough for the Do-Do *A fox that resembles George from Of Fox and Hounds *Gracie the Fighting Kangaroo from Pop 'im Pop!* *Toro the Bull from Bully for Bugs* *The Magnet from Zipping Along* *The Portable Holes from The Hole Idea* Turner Entertainment *Droopy Dog *Spike *Screwy Squirrel (mentioned) *Meathead Dog *Benny Burro *A character resembling Barney Bear *A purple version of George *The octopus from Half-Pint Pygmy* Fleischer Studios *Betty Boop *Koko the Clown *Wiffle Piffle from The Hot Air Salesman and Whoops! I'm a Cowboy Paramount Pictures *Joker (the harlequin jack-in-the-box logo from Noveltoons) Walter Lantz Productions *Woody Woodpecker *A gold version of Papa Panda *A character resembling Wally Walrus *Chilly Willy* (mentioned) *Dinky Doodle (mentioned) Terrytoons *A character resembling Gandy Goose *Oscar the Timid Pig from How Wet Was My Ocean, What a Little Sneeze Will Do, Fishing Made Easy, and Seeing Ghosts *Looey Lion from The Temperamental Lion, The Lyin' Lion, and Mrs. Jones's Rest Farm Felix the Cat Creations, Inc. *Felix the Cat (in a picture and on the keystone of the tunnel that leads to Toontown) Scrapped/Unused Characters Many additional characters were planned, or at least considered, for inclusion in the film but were ultimately omitted due to legal issues and/or production limitations. Others managed to appear or make it into the final film, but were cut out or replaced later on during production and development. The Walt Disney Company *Chip and Dale *Practical Pig *Spike the Bee *Humphrey the Bear* *Prince of the Isle of Jazz from Music Land *The Pied Piper from The Pied Piper *One of the vultures from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs *Monstro and Figaro from Pinocchio *Ben Ali Gator, Zeus, and a centaurette from Fantasia *Br'er Rabbit and Br'er Fox from Song of the South *Max Hare from ''The Tortoise and the Hare'' *Casey Jones from The Brave Engineer *Ichabod Crane from The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad* Warner Bros. *Pepé Le Pew *Petunia Pig *Claude Cat *Tasmanian Devil* *Mac and Tosh *Hubie and Bertie *Oliver Owl *Henery Hawk *Barnyard Dawg *Miss Prissy* *Penelope Pussycat* *Ralph Wolf* *Gossamer *Granny* *Witch Hazel* *Hippety Hopper* *The gorilla waiter from Lady, Play Your Mandolin! *Superman (1940's) Turner Entertainment *Tom and Jerry *Junior *Tyke* *The wolf from Red Hot Riding Hood *The Police Inspector from Who Killed Who? *The turkey from Jerky Turkey *The country rooster from The Hick Chick *The cat from The Cat That Hated People* King Features Syndicate *Popeye, Bluto, and Olive Oyl Western Publishing *Little Lulu Fleischer Studios *Hunky and Spunky *The Moon from By the Light of the Silvery Moon Harvey Comics *Casper the Friendly Ghost *Little Audrey *Baby Huey* *Buzzy the Crow* *Herman and Katnip* Screen Gems *Fauntleroy Fox and Crawford Crow Hanna-Barbera *Pixie and Dixie* *Yakky Doodle* UPA *Dick Tracy* *Mr. Magoo* Walter Lantz Productions *Andy Panda *One of the clouds from Pantry Panic *The Traffic Cop from [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Screwdriver The Screwdriver] *Gabby Gator* *Buzz Buzzard* Terrytoons *Mighty Mouse *Heckle and Jeckle *Dinky Duck *Little Roquefort* *Farmer Al Falfa *Sidney the Elephant* *Dimwit *Dingbat* *Hashimoto-san* *Deputy Dawg* Special Edition DVD Cameos Numerous characters that did not make cameos in the film made a few on the menus of the Special Edition DVD. Note: Most can be seen in the second disc. *Lady Tremaine from Cinderella* *The Bread-and-Butterflies from Alice in Wonderland* *Elliott from Pete's Dragon* *Emperor Kuzco from The Emperor's New Groove* (*) Denotes anachronisms; these characters (or, in the cases of characters such as Tinker Bell and Marvin the Martian, the animated versions of them that appear in the film) were created or adapted to cartoons after 1947. But as screenplay writer Peter S. Seaman said, "The aim was entertainment, not animation history." It also has been argued that the characters may have "existed" in the Toon world before being "discovered" and featured in real productions. Trivia *Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck also appeared with Donald Duck's nephews, the Muppet Babies versions of Kermit the Frog, Miss Piggy, and Gonzo, and Winnie the Pooh and Tigger in the anti-drug TV special, Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue two years later in 1990. *In the novel by Gary K. Wolf (novel on which the film is based) mention original characters from the American comic strip: Dick Tracy, , Blondie, , and .https://www.mouseplanet.com/8606/The_Roger_Rabbit_That_Never_Was References External links *Deleted Funeral Scene Storyboards *Original Novel Cameos es:Cameos de ¿Quién engañó a Roger Rabbit? Category:Character lists Category:Who Framed Roger Rabbit characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Touchstone characters Category:Disney characters Category:Lists Category:Characters Category:Singing characters Category:Character groups Category:Who Framed Roger Rabbit cameos